Just For Lenalee
by Moonwolf3000
Summary: Lenalee and Kanda have been secretly dating but now she thinks its time to take their relationship to the next level and Kanda thinks he should give Lenalee the pleasure she deserves - smutty one-shot, M for a reason Xx


**A little fun between Lenalee and Kanda Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

**Just For Lenalee**

"Do you want to?"

Even though he didn't let on, those words coming from Lenalee Lee's lips were like music to Kanda's ears. Most of the time, their secretive make-out sessions were straight-forward, nothing more sexual than clutching her waist as they kissed slowly until her lips were swollen and her cheeks baring slight marks from his day's growth of beard. To ask him such a question when it was taking almost all of his willpower to keep his aching hard-on from catching her attention was pure torture he had too much dignity to allow to show on his face.

Of course, neither he nor the dainty Exorcist currently half laying on him and half on her bed had let Chief Komui know about their secret. He would go insane if he ever learned Lenalee was seeing someone, especially another Exorcist. Especially Kanda – dangerous, abrasive, gracefully deadly Kanda. For one it would get him fired and his beloved Mugen taken from him. For another it would keep him from seeing Lenalee.

Her shimmering amethyst eyes were nervous and yet excited. He knew that she was still young and pure, a complete virgin, but it didn't bother him. In fact, he was flattered in a strange way that she would want him to be her first, of all people. He wanted to feel her soft, fair skin against his, to have her raven-coloured hair spilling over his chest as she rode him…

No, this was for her. Her first time. It wasn't about what he wanted – that could wait. Tonight would be about giving her the kind of pleasure a beautiful girl like her deserved.

"Are you sure?" he asked in his usual emotionless tone but the look in his jet dark eyes gave him away. Even he was nervous about this. She could see he was scared of not being able to hold back on her behalf.

"It's okay, really," she murmured, smiling tenderly. "It's just…I was doing some thinking while I was on my last assignment and I figured I'm ready for this. If I can fight akuma, surely I can handle sex."

Her bravery warmed him. Everything about her made him feel comfortable. It was why he adored her, why he was so much more civil towards only her. She was a tough girl, he knew that from the way she fought, but she was also soft and gentle like a kitten.

His mouth twitched with a very slight smile as he cupped her cheek in one hand and urged her closer for a kiss. It was all the invitation she needed to lean into him, one hand on his chest while the other played with the strands of midnight hair that had come loose from his tight, orderly ponytail and splayed over her white pillows. She always made the sweetest little noises when she kissed him, tiny moans that made him want her even more. He carefully pulled her hair loose so it framed her angelic face like a dark halo.

"Can we?" she asked between hot kisses. "Please?"

He gave a half-smile and pressed a kiss to her palm before placing her fingers around the top button of his shirt. "If you want it, you'll have to take it," he said smugly.

She blushed but began taking off his shirt nonetheless, exposing the olive-toned panes of rock hard, lean muscles of his torso and abdomen. Her mouth watered for a taste of him as she ran her fingertips over the tattoo on his chest that expanded over his shoulder. Block black, she had never figured out what it meant and she wouldn't ask because Kanda refused to talk about his past. His skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, completely hairless.

Feeling brave, she unzipped the front of her uniform to show off her vest and the way her plump breasts strained against her bra through the almost-sheer material. Standing, she allowed the one-piece to fall to the floor, leaving her in her vest, bra and knickers – she had been lacking her stockings, since Kanda adored the sight of her long, sleek legs. He just stared at the complete perfection of her body, not wanting to rush her into this. A pink blush covered her cheeks.

"Um…I can put it back on if-" she started but he interrupted her.

"No," he said bluntly. "You're beautiful, Lenalee." He sat on the edge of her bed and beckoned her closer, pulling her against him so she straddled his lap. Her blush had deepened at the feel of his chest against her breasts as her nipples hardened and ached. "I want this."

She bit her lip, inhaling sharply when his hands moved down to cup her derriere. "I…I want…" She couldn't seem to say what she wanted as he laid her out on the bed, lifting her vest up and over her head. "Kanda…"

"It's all right," he purred in her ear, nipping the lobe.

She shivered. "I liked that. Would you do that again?"

He chuckled darkly and bit her lightly again, moving down her jaw and onto her neck. Her delighted moans encouraged him to continue downwards until her bra got in the way. He hated those things so instead of treating it nicely, he ripped the blasted thing in two in his eagerness. Her dark pink nipples were hard and pebbly, inviting. Not wanting to spook her, he began by cupping the twin mounds in his hands, using his thumbs to stimulate the rosy tips. A soft moan left her as her head tipped back, exposing her paler throat. He leaned back up, still playing with her nipples, so he could play with the sensitive skin there. His attentions caused her to make the most delicious noises, her long legs entangled with his as she rubbed herself against his thigh. God help him, he could practically feel how wet she was through his jeans and her tiny knickers.

"Mm, Kanda..." she breathed, her hands tangling in his hair. She was the only person he would allow to play with his hair. Otherwise, he never let anyone touch it, especially Lavi. That fucker always ended up plaiting it.

He took her encouragement and moved his mouth down to her collar bone, which brought a needy noise from her lips. Trailing down further, he took her right nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth by accident. Instead of it hurting, the sensation set Lenalee alight, her nerve endings sparking a slow, smouldering fire that spread to wherever Kanda touched her body. He nipped her again, sensing how much she liked it, and it drew another sharp gasp from her. Did soft little Lenalee like a bit of the rough stuff? Who would've known?

As he tongued her nipple and pinched the other, his free hand moved down to her hip, tracing the around the top of them. Her hips undulated, making him smirk around her nipple. He traced the outline of her core through her knickers; she let out a primal sound between a gasp and a moan, arching her back. His mouth left her breast, licking down her flat abdomen, bypassing her underwear and continuing with the inside of her thigh.

"Go back," she breathed, catching his hand and laying it against her core, completely unashamed.

"I have a better idea," he growled and pulled off her knickers, leaving her completely naked. He gently spread her thighs and was instantly surprised. Who would have guessed Lenalee shaved? She was completely bare to his gaze as he took in the strange beauty of her core. The bodies of women had always fascinated him. Something about the sensual way they moved and looked had always held his attention for longer than most things. Lenalee always held his attention more than any woman.

He ran his finger through her core, finishing the stroke with a flick against her clit. The motion made her moan end with a sort-of squeal, her body tensing at the foreign sensation. He repeated the measure until he had her quivering in his arms before inserting his long middle finger into her tight, wet centre. She cried out, fisting her hands in the sheets. He bent closer, tasting her secret skin as he slowly moved his finger in and out, flexing just right to catch the mystical G-spot just behind her pelvic bone. The scent of her was driving him crazy, his cock harder than he had ever thought it could be. Even the rasp of denim on skin was torturous as he took his time pleasuring Lenalee.

It came as a shock to her when she reached the peak of sensation, crying out his name as she saw stars, writhing on the bed as she soothed down into the afterglow. What came as an even bigger shock was that when she regained her senses was the strange sensation of being stretched open. When she opened her eyes, she realised Kanda was naked, his body between her legs, what felt like an impressive manhood spearing her. Despite what Cloud had told her, it didn't hurt all that much; just a tiny prick of pain like stabbing yourself in the finger with a needle.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly, stroking back a stray strand of hair from her face as she looked up at him in wonderment.

She smiled and it was the kind of expression that made his heart want to burst. "Only a little," she murmured, stroking up his arms where he held himself above her. She felt him twitch inside her and a sigh of pleasure left her lips. "Mmm…do that again."

"I can go one better than that," he taunted and slowly drew out.

"No, no, don't pull out-" Her protest died the moment he thrust back in, her words dying out to a whimper of pleasure. "Oh…yes."

He chuckled darkly, placing a gentle kiss over her slight-parted lips. "I knew you'd like that," he whispered in her ear, leisurely pushing into her. He had to take this slowly for her. He refused to rush this.

"Kanda," she murmured, "you don't have to hold back for me. I'm not afraid."

He nuzzled her neck lovingly. "You say that now but I'm holding back because I think you'll want to walk tomorrow."

"Please?" she groaned as she tilted her hips, the different angle bringing her more pleasure.

A harsh groan left him as she did something sinful with her hips. He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," was her breathless reply.

He caught her legs and moved them so they were wrapped around his lean hips. The then grabbed his tie from the floor and tied her hands together, then tied the makeshift manacles to the metal headboard above her head. She wondered what he had planned as he pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, playfully flicking his tongue against her lips until she granted him entry. He taunted her plundering and retreating in a rhythm that drove her mad. In his movements, he had withdrawn from her and she rubbed her saturated core against his prime cock.

"You're killing me, Lenalee," he breathed against her mouth.

"Then hurry up and screw me," she said with a little giggle, continuing to rub against him. "I'm having too much fun to stop just yet."

Without warning, he shunted into her hot core, groaning in harmony with her as her inner muscles clamped down on him. The abruptness of the movement had her let out a shrill cry, her eyes half-closed, half-open with the blinding sensation coming from between her legs and spreading through her body. He tilted his head down as he thrust into her, grabbing her right nipple between his teeth. The combination of pleasure and pain made her scream his name and move her hips to meet his every stroke.

A second decadent orgasm ripped through her body as Kanda kissed her so violently she tasted blood. Crying out into his mouth, her entire body shuddered, her muscles like a silken vice around him. The way she looked, so sensual and utterly sexy, set off his imminent climax. He let out a roar of complete rapture, emptying his body into hers before collapsing on her, both of them panting.

"I never thought…it would be...like that," she whispered breathlessly, cuddling him against her once he had lazily freed her wrists. "It was amazing."

He leaned up just enough to brush his lips over hers. "No," he murmured, "_you_ are amazing, Lenalee."

xxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

**Wrote it because I was watching a few episodes and thought 'Kanda and Lenalee would make a good couple' Hope you enjoyed! Any praise and constructive criticism is welcome – flames will be used to burn the flamer into oblivious the way the Green Lanturn burned Parallax with the sun Xx**


End file.
